Unbreakable Memory
by Lil'Edthehacker40
Summary: The one you love forges memories to never be forgotten. In the battle to end the miasma, two selkie caravanners must discover that they are each others strongest memories. Two flashbacks and kinda spoilery...yea..OneShot(SelkieSelkie)


Lil' Ed: Once this is out of my mind and on Fan fiction, I think I can continue Mustang's Animal Week.  
Enjoy! Oh and if my fanfics seem weird, that's because I like pretending I can feel the same emotion at  
that time. Try it out or sumthin'. Not a hippie.

oOoOoOo

Selkie one: Riku  
Male  
Type: Bandana

Selkie two: LunaBay  
Female  
Type: Shark Eyes

My game's ending.

oOoOoOo

Unbreakable Memory

oOoOoOo

It had been a while. She left to Mount Vellenge and had yet returned. They had been through eleven years  
of collecting myrrh for their town but found the strange Carbuncles, later learning of the source of Miasma.  
'She should've been back by now.' In the past, they were very silent then, but as time went, it was hard to  
stay apart even for a limited amount of time.

He didn't want to leave the caravan alone but it started to worry him. Grabbing the Queen's Heel  
(a legendary racket), he started to run to Mount Vellenge, hoping not to come onto the same scene as  
Mushroom Forest.

oOoOoOo

Flashback

oOoOoOo

_Though Riku didn't like the other Selkie in his party, he felt bad for letting her go by herself. With little  
monsters to fight, he wandered through the forest at a slow pace. His racket laid strapped to his back  
but was quickly snapped off as he turned the corner. Monsters were poking and prodding a small fuzzy  
ball of white…. that shrieked "Kupo!"_

"_Mog!" he yelled and charged through the monsters, killing some and leading the rest as him. With a  
final charged attack, the monsters disappeared, their shrieks and screams ringing through the forest._

_He ran forward to Mog, who looked more startled than hurt. Monsters don't hurt Moogles unless curious.  
Mog was suddenly in a panic. "Riku, kupo! It's LunaBay. The Malboro is too hard for her! It made me get  
blown out here and hit a monster in the head, kupo!" _

_Mog flapped his wings to become airborne again then flew off, Riku giving chase._

_oOoOoOo_

"_LunaBay!" he yelled. Malboro roared and tried hitting him again. He did a flip, the vine brushing the dirt  
where his feet were planted a few minutes ago. She wasn't dead but was close. Malboro's vine held LunaBay  
tightly, her breathing patterns changing from quick to slow. Her racket lay right next to the Malboro,  
ignored by the large oddly mutated plant._

_LunaBay opened an eye, her sight fuzzy but well enough to see him, his racket posed to strike the fiendish  
Malboro. "Ri.. ku.. Ugh!" She gritted her teeth, trying to contain a scream of pain that threaten. "My… ugh!  
.. racket…" she whispered through gritted teeth._

_He charged towards the racket, but the Malboro turned out to be smarter that thought. It swiped at Riku  
again, but missing like the last one. Landing on his feet, he continued running to the racket when the Malboro  
reeled back. Green Gas escaped its mouth. Riku reeled back, coughing as the gas engulfed him. From out of  
the cloud, Malboro's root smashed into his gut. Malboro flung him back into a mushroom, its vine tip slicing  
through his clothes and cutting his stomach._

_He staggered to his feet and charged over to the racket again. Malboro reeled again but this time, launched  
three roots through the ground. He staggered back in an attempt to dodge the vines. The tips cut his arms,  
almost struck him in the leg, but stabbed him in the shoulder. Gritting his teeth, he kicked the racket to his  
hand and threw it with his good hand to LunaBay. Catching the flying racket, she cast fire. The Malboro reeled  
and roared as the flames consumed its body._

_She was released and falling to the ground but was caught by Riku's quick reaction. The Malboro died, flames  
licking the sky still but soon died, ashes remaining on the ground of the once Malboro. LunaBay coughed as  
she tried catching her breath. "Thank you," –cough-. Riku just leaned back against the mushroom, smirking.  
"Your welcome," he said but hissed in pain and gripped his shoulder. LunaBay summoned more of her almost  
gone strength and touched his forehead. "Cure." The spell cured his shoulder and stomach wound._

_Mog in the mean time gathered the myrrh and floated back over to the two just as the Mail Moogle arrived.  
"Kupo!" LunaBay and Riku got the same thing from there moms. The Selktic Code. LunaBay smiled. "Just  
like mom to worry.." Her eyes glazed over and she fell back, passed out. Riku sighed and picked her up,  
feeling awkward about her being close. Mog carried the chalice and followed Riku to the caravan._

oOoOoOo

End Flashback

oOoOoOo

Riku ran along the path and into the Heart of Mount Vellenge, the small crystal ringing around his neck. The smell of  
rotting flesh reach his nose. He walked down a path past a dying bug like creature. It was connected to a huge meteor  
like plant that spewed what looked like the horrid miasma.

He reached the lower level and his heart dropped. Mog was standing next to the chalice, confusion and loss written on  
his face. "Mog? Where's LunaBay?" he asked, hiding his sadness in his voice. "She…. she disappeared into the  
chalice, kupo," Mog replied sadly. Riku looked at the chalice. "LunaBay," he whispered. He sat next to the crystal for  
that was as close as he could get to her now.

oOoOoOo

The Nest of Memories

oOoOoOo

Her silver eyes scanned the area, a light figure appeared. "This is no place for you. You'l be easy prey for Raem," the  
figure said. LunaBay stood there in wonder to where she was. "No, you should never have come here. You have many  
more memories yet to spin!" _'More memories?' _she thought in wonder. "You and I will always be bound to one another.  
Wherever there is light, there is shadow. We can never be parted. Now... and always." LunaBay was confused more  
by the second. "But perhaps you can no longer spin new memories... Just like Leon and Hurdy." _'Hurdy!' _LunaBay  
thought. _'That can't be Gurdy's brother, can it?'_

"Prepare yourselves. You have roused Raem from his slumber." "Wait! Who's Raem?" she asked. The figure didn't  
answer but a blinding flash of light made LunaBay cover her eyes.

She removed her had to see herself in another area, the bright figure returning. "I subsist on a tiny amount of memories  
that you have forgotten. But not Raem... No!" "But, who is Raem?" she asked again. Suddenly, two black monsters  
appeared. They had odd symbols on their faces and one long dangling arm. "How could Raem's spies have come so far?  
Run!" But LunaBay didn't know where to run. Instead, she raised her racket and got ready to attack.

The monsters came toward her. She dodged both attacks, swinging back against the monsters. They reacted almost instantly.  
She stumbled, getting hit by the second monster. She clenched her wound, glad to carry the Magicite for Cure with her. She  
charged up and attack and hit both monsters. One keeled over, dead. The second one stumbled against the force but then  
returned fire. Dodging, she charged and attacked again. Her kick sent the monster keeling back, dying as soon as it hit the floor.

The glowing figure had taken her to a new place. "You see, Raem lays claim to all your memories, even those etched deeply  
into your minds. All that is remembered shall eventually be forgotten." LunaBay stood in shock. She didn't want to forget  
about anyone. "But some memories are held close while their warmth remains. Such memories are too dazzling for me to  
grasp." _'My memories?' _she thought and listened as the figure spoke again.

"I wonder... Perhaps memories that shine brightly are too much for even Raem's greedy clutches. Perhaps you might never  
have made it here without such radiant memories lighting your way. Perhaps if your most powerful memories strike Raem...  
If you wish all your heart to return home... your desire will strike him down! Hold fast to your brightest memories and step  
through the doors of recollection. You will face Raem soon enough!"

The figure raised her hand, a bright ball of light appearing in her outstretched hands. "Behold the door of recollection!" The  
ball disappeared and a circle appeared. Emerging from the circle was a radiant door. It was locked. "Behold the key to  
remembrance!" Nothing appeared but a second ball of light. "Your most powerful memories will gain strength when you pass  
through the door. But faded memories will mutate into monsters and turn upon their master! Answer with care! Remain calm  
and focus. It only a single powerful memory to open the door."

The figure asked a question. LunaBay thought and then had the answer. The door opened and the figure led her through. "I  
remember when Leon and Hurdy came here. Raem robbed them of all their memories, and I could do nothing but watch. After  
seizing their memories, Raem seemed somehow dissatisfied. I believe it was because they had always focused on the future  
and had too few memories to savor. But you seem different from them. I sense it. Please, try your hardest to remember everything!"

A door appeared. Another question. LunaBay answered after digging through her memories. "I wonder did you imagine your  
mother's face beyond the light? Or perhaps the face of a friend? If so, then that means that your memory of them has grown  
stronger." The glowing figure led her through the next door. "Long ago, a meteor crashed down and shattered the great crystal.  
It warped the natural course of the world. Raem was born of that cataclysism. He gorges himself on memories,and from those  
memories are monsters born. Monsters further the cycle by making you suffer. And then, Raem consumes your painful memories  
with delight. I want to see this age come to an end... I wanted to see memories properly spun and returned to nature... I want to  
revive that golden age."

New door, new question, and another answer. "I can sense your memories growing stronger! Come; let us step through another  
door!" Through the next door they went, the figure telling more. "On one hand, painful memories can sometimes help one grow.  
On the other hand, joyful memories can make one look only backward and forget about moving forward. All memories are  
someday forgotten. When they are, it's because I nibble on them from time to time. For I am the Queen of Reflection, Mio."

Mio told more about the past and some memories. "Miasma arises from something deep inside Mount Vellenge known as the  
meteor parasite. Raem depends on the wicked power of miasma. That is why he tried to stop you from finishing off the meteor  
parasite. The power of memories here is immense compared to that of your world. Believe in their power for just a little longer!"

Mio asked LunaBay of another memory. She thought, and then answered with what she came up with. Mio excitedly said "I sense  
great strength emanating from you. You are aglow!" The door opened. "Yes, press onward! Remember the skies of your homeland!  
Think of that wind on your face!" LunaBay, digging through her memories, remembered her family and friends, the people she met,  
the towns, the sea, the wind, the monsters, her journey with Riku. A blush grew on her cheek and her heart became heavy.

'_I wish he came. But, I don't want what happened at the Mines to repeat' _she thought and shivered. He almost died and  
that was something she knew she could never live with.

oOoOoOo

Flashback

oOoOoOo

_LunaBay ran as fast as possible, looking for Riku. The Orc King was rumored to be in bad spirits this year. She killed  
all the orcs that opposed her from reaching the myrrh tree where he should be._

_She slowed her pace when she saw the body of the Orc King blackened from its final attack to rid all and any  
intruders. She didn't see the myrrh tree glowing but saw the glow of another crystal. Running around the body, she  
saw Mog flying toward her as fast as possible. (A.N. Which isn't very fast. I die before he gets the crystal over here  
in my game.)_

_The chalice was next to an unmoving form laying on the rocky mine wall. Their hair blocked their face; a bandana  
was torn in places. Dried crimson streaks ran down their clothes while blood bubbled from wounds scattered across  
their body. LunaBay ran to the unmoving body, dropping her racket. "Riku! Riku!" she yelled and knelt next to him.  
Riku didn't stir. Blood trickled down his face from a wound on his forehead._

_She didn't find a Magicite of Cure from the orcs or bombs and the caravan rested outside the mines. Grabbing her  
pack, she pulled out an emergency kit. "Mog, do you think you can get the caravan over here?" she asked the fuzzy  
ball as she wrapped Riku's wounds tightly in bandages. "Sure I can kupo!" Mog responded and flew off. Mog flew   
off leaving Riku and LunaBay behind. "Riku…. I should've come. I'm sorry. Mog's gone to get the caravan. It has  
the correct herb to heal you," she whispered but Riku still didn't move, his breathing so shallow it was almost unheard.  
She hugged him to her chest. Silent tears fell but she knew better, her mom would kill her if she found out. The Selkie  
race was always proud that even events like this shouldn't faze them._

_Mog returned, Riku still hadn't moved in that time. LunaBay worried even more and lift Riku into the back of the  
caravan. Mog set the chalice next to Riku while LunaBay hopped up on the reign. LunaBay lead the Popatamuse   
through the mines and out into the crisp night air. She stopped by a clear river where the moon and stars reflected  
back to the sky. The Popatamuse stopped on command and laid down on the cool grass. Mog floated around the  
camp, in and out of the crystal's protective light. _

_LunaBay walked over into the back of the caravan, digging through the supplies and finding the herb. She crushed some  
of the leaves, storing the remainder of the uncrushed in a jar, and sprinkled the crumbled leaves over the opened wounds  
that didn't close. Riku made a low grunting noise, the stinging of the healing herb entering his blood and clearing any  
viruses that got in._

_She carefully reapplied new bandages to the cuts and gashes that covered his body. "Lu.. na.." came a quiet whisper.  
She stopped and looked up at his face. His eyes weren't open but pain was written on his face. She raised a hand and  
touched his forehead stroking it like a person would a cat. He relaxed under her touch and drift into a silent slumber.  
LunaBay smiled. Her nickname when she was young was in fact Luna, to her friends and family. _'I always thought it was  
too girly, but when he says it,' _she gazed at Riku _'It's not so bad.'

_oOoOoOo_

_LunaBay led the Popatamuse along the path, the spring sun beating down as a cool wind blew keeping the temperature  
down. Riku slept peacefully with Mog acting as guard. The Striped Brigade was recently spotted on this road, stealing  
valuables besides Stripped Apples so his job was to watch and listen for them._

_Suddenly, Mog's ears perked up, the sound of 'silent' footsteps ringing through the trees and tall grass. Mog flew over  
to LunaBay and hit her with his red pompom. She stopped the Popatamuse and jumped into the back, sitting next to  
Riku's sleeping form, Dual Shooter in hand. Bal Dat leaped into the back then noticed her sitting, charged Shooter in   
hand. "What the!" he exclaimed and tried to jump back before two powerful gusts of wind knocked him back and into  
his other comrades, Meh Gej and Artemcion. She stepped out and looked at the fallen three, balancing on the small  
ledge. "Get lost assholes!" she yelled and charged again. Not wanting to get struck again, Bal Dat lead the others  
into a quick retreat._

_LunaBay sighed and sat down next to Riku again. She decided to redress his wounds again. "I wish you were awake,  
you're the only person I want to talk to right now." She knelt down and removed the old bandages and replaced them  
with new ones. Standing up after finishing the job, LunaBay moved the bottle of herbs into a new hiding spot. Hopping  
out of the caravan, she ordered the Popatamuse back on the move until night fell._

_Stopping in a clearing, the Popatamuse resting and Mog resting, LunaBay look at the sky, examining the stars and the  
quarter moon that shown in the sky. As she gazed, footsteps were heard ringing in her ears. The steps were a bit clumsy  
and a thump was heard next to her. LunaBay turned her head to see Riku, wrapped in his bandages, grinning but  
gritting his teeth together scratching his head awkwardly. "I messed up big time," he said and looked at her. LunaBay  
smiled and looked at the ground, her silver hair obscuring her eyes. "It was hard to get you into the caravan and  
embarrassing to wrap your bandages." He stopped scratching his head, a faint tint of red spreading on his cheeks._

"_I guess we should've listened to the rumors then?" his whispered. LunaBay didn't answer but was shaking. "Uh…. I'm  
sorry?" he said, a hint of confusing in his voice. He reached a felt her forehead. "LunaBay?" he asked. LunaBay looked  
up, her eyes glistening with threatening tears. She threw herself into Riku's chest and they both fell back, his pain lasting  
for a second as she cried. "I should've come with you! I don't know why we thought it was best but I should've!" she sobbed,  
tears silently falling onto his chest. "LunaBay, its ok, please don't cry," he said hoping she would calm down. "Riku you  
almost died!" she exclaimed. "It's ok. I'm fine now. Please calm down," he whispered._

_He raised a hand hesitantly and patted her back, running his fingers through her hair also. She buried her face into his chest  
and sighed. He lifted his head a little to see LunaBay had fallen asleep. Riku didn't move even though he could. She hadn't  
slept in days and was really exhausted. Mog carried a blanket and draped it across the two. Tonight, they would sleep  
peacefully, knowing each other was there, feeling as though to never be separated._

oOoOoOo

End Flashback

oOoOoOo

LunaBay snapped back to reality as Mio lead her through the next door. "Raem draws near. He is close. But... Your memories blaze  
so brightly! I can endure them no longer... such a terrible glow! You may well defeat Raem. And now, one final question! Focus, and  
answer carefully." The final door appeared and Mio asked the final question. LunaBay answered and Mio answered in a solemn voice.  
"Yes... You can defeat Raem, I'm sure of it. I believe... that beyond the light, a dazzling future awaits."

The door opened and they entered. "One moment. I'd like to share something before you face Raem. Memories, you see... They are  
like a pack that you carry as you trek toward the future. This burden cannot be too heavy, nor can it be too light. If it is too heavy, it  
will weigh you down before you ever reach your destination. If it is too light, you will reach your destination having gained nothing from  
the journey. But memories can brighten your journey if balanced at just the right weight. Stop along the way now and then... to look  
about and savor the view. A traveler grows from such a journey and spins the memories from it. Those memories become myrrh and  
are collected by the next traveler. Please, do not abandon the spinning of more memories. They are needed for a stable, tranquil future.  
Come. We cannot turn back now"

oOoOoOo

LunaBay looked around the new room. She seemed to be floating over crystals carved into rectangular shapes. Under those crystals  
was shimmering water. She looked up to see a stain glass design. Suddenly, she jumped back as an electric force field trapped her.  
Mio looked up. "Here he comes."

A large bird like creature came down from the sky. It had claws that looked like its golden armored head with mouths and all. Under  
its belly, two sets of fin like wings kept it afloat. "Why, if isn't Lady Mio! What is all this? I see you have brought a mortal to this realm.  
This will not do." "Enough! We dwell in a world of memories. If you would eat just a few memories and return them as dew, we could  
live in harmony forever!" Mio angrily replied to Raem.

Raem laughed. "We may have begun the same way, Lady Mio. But as you should well know I was raised on miasma, nourished by it.  
Both memories and miasma are quiet essential to me. For you see, of all the many memories born of this world of miasma... the ones  
filled with sorrow are the most delicious of them all. Indeed, the final memories of the villagers of Tida were truly succulent. One of these  
days, my dear lady Mio, you must try some!"

Mio spat back in disgust. "You cannot be serious. Raem, you and I are both born of memory! We have no need to devour memories,  
nor have we any need for miasma!" Raem smiled. "But that was so very long ago... I wonder if other delicacies will ever surpass the  
memories of Tida. Perhaps we could start with the memories of that caravanner there? I wonder how they taste..." LunaBay held her  
racket in defense, not ready to lose her memories.

Mio snapped back in defense "No, you will never touch them. These memories burn too brightly for you!" Raem laughed a loud,  
malicious laugh. "Oh, are your memories truly that powerful? Well... That makes me hunger for them all the more!" Raem moved towards  
LunaBay's force field but Mio got in the way. "Raem that is enough!" Mio summoned her power and shattered the barrier. Raem roared.  
"**Fool**!" His powers slammed Mio into the ground, knocking her out. He angrily looked at the now freed LunaBay. "I will let no one  
stand in my way!"

His yell rang throughout the area and summoned two more black blobs, one red and one blue. They came on in attack in which she dodged.  
Two flying blue Magicite orbs barely missed her only to come back. She killed the red blob and turned to be frozen by the returning Magicite.  
The blue creature attacked her and being frozen made it two times worse. When she regained her stature, she dodged another attack and two  
flying red Magicite orbs.

She ran up to Raem and attempted to hit him. He snapped and twisted his head in rage as the attack landed on his face. Raem flung LunaBay  
back with a twist of his head and the blue monster paralyzed her. She was hit by a purple orb and became paralyzed in a hit range. Raem swung  
his arms out and crushed LunaBay. She cried out as the sharp arrow head beaks dug into her flesh.

Raem cackled. "Are we wearing down already, caravanner?" Another purple orb hit her, the same results. The lightning struck her flesh wounds,  
the pain was unbearable. She wanted to cry out, the pain was unbearable.

'……_.Riku.'_

oOoOoOo

'……_.Riku.'_

Riku's head snapped up. He heard her voice. _'Riku. Please.' _ She was crying out in pain. _'Help. Riku….' _Riku was confused. He wanted to  
help her, to reach her where she was. _'How? How can I reach you?'_ he thought. Another voice answered his question. _'Both of you must  
think a similar memory. Think hard.' _

Riku thought and somehow felt that LunaBay was thinking too where ever she was. It clicked. It wasn't one memory, but the hundreds of  
memories they both collected in the 11 years of traveling. Riku disappeared leaving Mog to wonder alone.

oOoOoOo

LunaBay couldn't move the affect of the purple orb still in her system. Raem stretched his wings out again. "I'll be glad to have you memories!"  
He exclaimed, his voice full of evil glee. LunaBay closed her eyes as the sharp tipped beaks swung towards her again, the final blow, and her end.

………………………….

………………………….

………………………….

………………………….

(A.N. suspense!)

………………………….

………………………….

………………………….

………………………….

(A.N. tired of me?)

………………………….

………………………….

………………………….

………………………….

LunaBay never felt the sharp edges pierce her skin but felt her lean against something or someone warm. She opened one eye to  
see someone's chest that wore an orange vest. LunaBay looked up to see Riku's grinning face. "I made it in time." "Riku!" she  
exclaimed and hugged him but remembered the situation.

"Two caravanners! Your memories will make an excellent meal!" Raem cackled with hunger. Riku set LunaBay down on her feet,  
providing support until she cast cure. Her wounds healed. She smirked. "Will see about that Raem! This is the end!" The two selkies  
charged into the fray. Riku dodged the blue blob with perception and cast stop. It stopped in its tracks, its arm frozen in midair.  
LunaBay charged towards Raem's face, dodging the crushing blow that was almost her end. She smacked him in the face with her  
racket making Raem twist his head in pain, trying to shake her off.

While she was busy, Riku lazily cast stop once again on the black thing. He had his back turned to Raem who was too distracted  
by LunaBay's furious assault. As he was about to cast stop again, a yell reached his ears. "Look out!" Her shout came late as a  
circle appeared at his feet. He was lucky to be near the edge and dodged, his back getting burned by a holy attack.

LunaBay was furious that Raem tried to kill Riku and continued attacking and dodging Raem's futile attacks. Raem let out a shriek  
and fell to the ground. LunaBay ran over to Riku, leaping over the dead blob and kneeling next to him. "You ok?" she asked, looking  
him in the face. "I'm ok. It's just a scratch," he replied but LunaBay examined his back. It was cut and pretty bloody. "Cure," she   
whispered and the wounds healed.

Mio got up and looked at Raem's weak form and the selkies' gazes followed. "You... How could runts like you fell the great Raem?"  
Mio weakly floated over to Raem who weakly lay there. "Raem... Though the miasma may fade away, you will not perish with it. So,  
please... Believe me." Raem suddenly rose and in anger, attempted to swallow Mio. LunaBay and Riku latched to each other to keep  
from being swallowed. "Mio! I don't want to fade! I will not fade! Even if I must possess you! Mio... don't... let... me... fade..." Mio  
disappeared into Raem and a bright flash blinded both startled selkies. Riku held onto LunaBay tighter as they disappeared.

oOoOoOo

They stood above clouds that floated over vast, green lands. The sight was spectacular but something wasn't right. In the distance lay  
an orb like thing that shimmered like water. Around it was a ring colored like a rainbow. Riku and LunaBay stood the fear of falling  
ebbing away. They walked to the orb, but a sudden gust made them look around and then back towards the orb.

Something large started to emerge. It had a claw like tail that wrapped around a sword like object. It had a strange, unshaped face  
and two shield like claws. It had a blue halo circle around its arched back. "I will never fade!" it roared. Raem was back for the final  
battle and was ready in his new body to fight to the death.

They ran, rackets ready, to fight Raem to the end, cures and phoenix downs at the ready. Raem's tail twitched a beam of light aimed  
at the charging pair. They dodged not willing to take any chances by being hit by the unknown ability. LunaBay stopped running when  
a bubble appeared. Inside was her dad. _'Cure' _a voice whispered to her. She whispered the word without knowing and the bubble  
popped. A pink Magicite appeared and rolled toward her. Picking it up, it became a bright aqua blue like the color of a cure stone.

Riku attack the tail which didn't make must of an attempt to counter. The shadow over Riku got closer and on instinct he move. The  
giant claw smashed into the ground and raised again trying effortlessly to hit Riku. LunaBay tossed him a bright, fiery Magicite which  
he used. It exploded into the mightiest fire attack, Firaga. As Raem reeled in pain, Riku continued his attack on the tail which attempted  
to immobilize LunaBay as she got more Ultracites. The tail whipped around, taking Riku by surprise and immobilized him. The claw  
descended again to crush him but he was knocked away in a tackle.

He looked up to see LunaBay laying on top of him. Her quick reaction had saved him from some incomprehensional pain. LunaBay  
looked up, a faint tint of red on her cheeks. She stood up and straitened her skirt only to fall back into his lap when she dodged the  
claw again. They stood up and moved away heading back into the fray. Raem lurched forward and landed hard. They attacked the  
head and dodged beams of light that he tried to hit them with but flipped and jumped out.

Raem regained his composure and turned his tail, freezing LunaBay with a frosty wind. Riku used an unknown Ultracite to save LunaBay.  
A barrier deflected the following attack Raem sent but melted the ice that encased her. She continued to glow, walking into the attacks  
without damage. Even though, LunaBay dodged as not to fall out of the habit so with the magic wore off. The shield wore off just as a circle  
appeared under her feet and she was in the center.

She turned, running out but it would be too late. "LunaBay!" Two hands pushed her out of harms way as the fire erupted. (Died seven times  
this way) "Riku!" she yelled, raising herself from the ground. Riku was trying not to yell but he started to black out as flames burned his skin  
and clothes. He saw a form coming towards him, crying out his name, trying not to scream as flames burned them too. He was supported  
out of the flames, his skin covered in burn marks.

He heard someone fall to the ground and looked. LunaBay was down, her hair laying haphazardly and her body moving, her slow breathing.  
"LunaBay," he whispered and walked over to her and kneeling down. She was burned in several places and her eyes were closed. Raem  
was laughing at their plight even though his strength was draining. Riku lifted her up, and hugged her close. LunaBay opened her eyes a bit  
and they looked glazed over. She reached into her pack and placed a Ultramite in his hand. Riku simply grabbed her hand and helped her  
with the spell. An explosion of lightning filled the field. Thundraga.

Raem fell from the sky and shattered into thousands of pieces. "Not yet! Not..." The shattered pieces disappeared and Mio returned and  
floated towards Riku and LunaBay. She fell next to the two and they both looked to her as she spoke. "Now we can defeat the meteor  
parasite. At long last... The world can return to its proper course! Raem and I... will sleep for a time. But, worry not. As long as you spin  
memories, someday... we will be reborn. I want you to remember... Remember me from time to time. O keepers of the crystal..."

Mio shimmered brightly and turned into a crystal as two last words escaped her lips. "Thank you." They disappeared.

oOoOoOo

The two beaten selkies had returned to where Mog waited. "Kupo!" he exclaimed. LunaBay and Riku walked over to the Meteor  
Parasite who laid dying in the crystal's light. With one swing, the meteor parasite roared out and started to explode. A shimmering  
light blasted out of the parasite. The two were launched back as the parasite disappeared in a last, fiery explosion.

oOoOoOo

Everyone looked up as a beam of light fell across the land. A Clavat father and his two kids watched as the miasma blew away. The  
families in Tipa raised there heads and the kids ran around, laughing and giggling with glee. Their families barked orders at them not to  
go outside of the crystal's light but when they did, they jumped and played tag like miasma never existed. The parents stepped out of  
the crystal's light too and had yet to be hurt.

The light fell across Tida the monsters becoming spirits and floating away. At the other places, some monsters disappeared while some  
became drops of myrrh. Crystals disappeared and formed together, making a giant crystal, the drops of myrrh floating to it. In Marr's  
Pass, Lilty kids hopped about chasing the Moogles that floated about. Tristan the Boatman at the Jegon River looked up at the light  
watching the purple mist fly away. He took a deep breath and smiled, the blue sky over head, the birds chirping and the trees swaying  
in the quiet wind.

oOoOoOo

His eyes slowly opened, blinking as they adjusted to the light and the air. His arms were wrapped around her sleeping form. They  
weren't dead but they were outside the light of the crystal. Riku just laid there, the tall grass blowing in the wind and noticed the burn  
marks weren't there anymore. On LunaBay's dozing form, no burn marks appeared.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around too. She saw Riku looking at her, that same grin on his face. "Morning sleepy head,"  
he said. Being her and still tired from the fight, she leaned against him. "5 more minutes." He silently agreed, yawning and falling into  
the grass again. They had enough time now, it didn't matter if they stayed for an hour. He pulled her onto his chest and held her there.  
LunaBay sighed in contempt and dozed again. Slowly, he smiled and closed his eyes.

They were there, after 11 years, never to be parted. They were each other's hopes, dreams and destiny. They were each other's  
unbreakable memory forever.

oOoOoOo

Lil' Ed: I'M SO HAPPY! 13 PAGES! Runs to random people and yells '13 pages' HAHAHAHAHAHA! Please Review with  
like and flames, me no care.


End file.
